


Out Of My League

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drinking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just a little tho, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Partying, Self-Doubt, Sexual Humor, Texting, also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seonghwa doesn't even remember how it happened.He just one day walked into a cafe that opened a few days ago and instantly fell for the cute barista that brightly greeted him as soon as he stepped in.





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
I hope you enjoy ♥  
Feel free to leave kudos or comments  
I love reading what you think ♥  
Have a good day or night and bye ♥
> 
> (Title: Fitz And The Tantrums; Out Of My League)

Seonghwa sighs and shakes his head.

Never in his life has he thought he'd end up like this. That he would ever be this head over heels in love with someone he barely talked to, maybe once or twice while ordering when he was by himself. 

But how could he not?

It's Jeong Yunho we're talking about. Pretty face and features, figure tall, voice sweeter than anyone he has ever talked to and smile so bright and inviting it would melt anyone's heart in a second. The blue hair does not help either, only making him look like a big blueberry.

He's cute, too cute for his own good.

A tap on the shoulder snaps him back into reality and he quickly turns his head towards the person. He smiles politely and stands up to give the other a welcoming hug.

"Seonghwa hyung, what're you doing here?"

"Nothing really, just..."

Seonghwa freezes at the realization that for the past thirty minutes he's just been staring at the worker. He shakes his head at that as he inwardly calls himself a creep.

"Sitting and relaxing?"

"You do that?"

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and leans back into his chair, his vision slowly drifting back to Yunho, God he was adorable with that stupidly gorgeous smile of his. He frowns a bit at that, how could someone be so cute?

"Who are you staring at huh?"

Wooyoung asks, a smirk hinted in his voice. Seonghwa doesn't answer and just shakes his head, his eyes never leaving the tall employee.

"Yunho? That Jeong Yunho? Damn hyung, you really get your standards higher and higher every time."

Wooyoung says jokingly but that doesn't stop Seonghwa from grabbing a book from a nearby shelf and threatening to throw it at the other boy.

"Hey hey, let's not be aggressive here."

The younger says as he raises his hands up in defense. Seonghwa sighs and nods, reaching up to put the book back. He frowns when he can't quite get it there. The blonde frowns deeper.

How? Didn't he just take it from there?

He freezes when a hand is placed over his. It's big, at least compared to his own and Seonghwa looks up, his cheeks immediately heating up and throat running dry.

"Having trouble?"

The boy asks and smiles making Seonghwa only nod with his mouth slightly agape. Yunho then takes the book into his hand and smiles at Wooyoung while waving his other hand slightly.

The younger does the same, subtly kicking Seonghwa under the table to get him to stop staring. The older quickly sits upright, still looking at the book Yunho is holding before shaking his head.

"I-I mean no, I can put it back, don't worry about it."

Yunho shakes his head, the bright smile never leaving his face. Seonghwa only cries on the inside because of that, how can someone stay this happy all the time?

"It's alright, this is my book, actually. I wanted to take it back with me today anyway."

Seonghwa nods his head and sits back, facing Wooyoung this time, who's doing his best not to burst out laughing.

"Do you guys want anything?"

Yunho finally asks and Wooyoung shakes his head, completely cutting Seonghwa off though he didn't say anything. Either way it makes Seonghwa a bit upset but he doesn't say anything.

"No but thank you, we'll tell you if we change our minds."

Yunho nods and bows his head at both boys before leaving back behind the counter and putting down the book he was holding.

Seonghwa sighs and drops his head before laying it in his hands on the table. He hears Wooyoung laugh, quietly at first his laughter only getting louder when Seonghwa shakes his head. He reaches out to pet Seonghwa's hair before speaking up.

"Hey hey, listen to me okay?"

The laughter is still hidden in his voice but Seonghwa knows he doesn't mean it in a bad way, they've been friends for too long to not know that.

Seonghwa nods and looks up, resting his chin on the table and looking at Wooyoung with tired, almost sad, eyes.

"What if, I told you that, I'm a pretty good friend of his? I could, y'know, help you out a bit with whatever you're trying to do."

Seonghwa's eyes shine and he lifts his head in the speed of light, a bright smile painting his previously sad face.

"Seriously?"

"Under one condition though."

Seonghwa quickly nods his head, ready to do whatever Wooyoung is going to ask for.

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

He says, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground but not being pushy. He knows Wooyoung doesn't like when people push him into things.

"Help me with calculus."

"Algebra, isn't that like elementary school? What- huh?"

Wooyoung leans back in his chair with wide eyes before leaning over the table closer to Seonghwa with pleading eyes.

"C'mon! You're the only one I know that understands it!"

"Why did you take it then?"

Seonghwa asks but knows he doesn't need an answer when Wooyoung blushes a bit and opens his mouth to talk but closes it seconds later.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Mingi's taking that class as well isn't he?"

Wooyoung nods almost unnoticeably and looks to the side as he slowly sits back in his seat.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes but nods as well. He can't let go off the chance of talking to Yunho and getting to know him better.

Wooyoung is his only hope, at least right now he is.

"God, fine, I will help you, I promise, and to prove that I'm not lying, we can start right now if you want."

"Well, I'm not really free for the rest of the day."

Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

"Then tomorrow?"

Wooyoung looks back and excitedly nods his head. He fishes his phone out of his pocket as he reaches for his backpack, springing to his feet and waiting for Seonghwa to get up and walk out with him.

"It's pretty late, and they're closing pretty soon..."

Seonghwa nods, following the younger.

Right before they leave Wooyoung turns around, pulling Seonghwa with him and teasingly bumping into him to get him to wave at the worker.

Seonghwa does exactly that, his hand slowly falling to his side when the taller boy waves excitedly at them back, mouthing a goodbye.

They walk slowly, making small talk as they go but soon enough, they get to Wooyoung's apartment.

"See you tomorrow?"

Seonghwa nods a little, knowing he can't escape Wooyoung now. The younger smiles stepping close to Seonghwa and wrapping his arms around the boy.

The two hug tightly, Wooyoung saying his last few goodbyes as he separates himself from the older and slips into his apartment.

Seonghwa sighs once the door closes and shakes his head.

Wooyoung was sometimes too cute and nice for his own good.

It takes only few minutes to get his own apartment and shakily takes out his keys from his jeans. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wear a short sleeve but hey, at least he looks good.

He lets out a few happy grunts once he steps into his warm apartment, taking off his shoes and going straight into the kitchen. The almost whole day of standing on one spot in his convenience store got him hungry.

Seonghwa smiles after finishing his meal, glancing up at the clock. _Seven pm already? _He shrugs, making his way into his bedroom. He grabs some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

As he's walking the image of Yunho's hands on his pops up in his head again.

He feels his cheeks heat up a bit, just the thought of those large hands holding his crossing his mind. He smiles slightly while stepping into the shower, letting the hot water wash away all his thoughts, though it seems like Yunho doesn't want to leave all that easily.

~~~

The hated sound of Seonghwa's alarm rings through his empty and quiet apartment as he rushes into his bedroom to turn it off. He has woken up a few minutes before his alarm went off and couldn't fall back asleep and so he just got dressed, went to sit down in his living room and stared at the wall before it did.

He shakes his head once it's silent again. Even though he has a day off, which doesn't happen all that often, he set his alarm to get emotionally ready to help Wooyoung with his studying today. He stands straight up, hissing at the slightest pain in his back.

This night was the most uncomfortable one in a long time, he was trashing from one side to the other and just couldn't fall asleep for the life of him.

Walking back into his living room with his phone in hand, he sits down on the couch, frowning at the silence around him.

His apartment was always a little empty but only now is when Seonghwa realized how empty it actually is.

He sighs, he always dreamed of living alone and being independent, and he is, just, a little lonely.

Suddenly he hears a few people shout outside and remembers the moving trucks from a few days ago, annoying his sleep early in the morning.

He shakes his head when his phone buzzes in his hand. He looks down, smiling a little at the text notification on his screen.

**w******oo****: morning hyung :)  
**wo******o****: ready to get angry w me today?

He laughs a little, typing his response as he stands back up to pack up a few papers and old textbooks he still had lying around in his bedroom.

**h******wa****: ofc :D

He glances at the time, humming right after. Time seemed to pass so slowly when he was alone. There is loud noise of those giant moving trucks and people outside his apartment and he sighs, his hearing was always sensitive and this isn't helping.

Everything is too loud lately.

He shrugs when he has his stuff in a backpack thrown over his shoulder and is standing in his hallway, thinking if he needs anything else.

Thinking he doesn't, he heads out. Taking his jacket into his hand and grabbing his phone from the coffee table he reaches for the doorknob with one free hand and takes his keys with it after.

Seonghwa walks out of his apartment, knowing the moving trucks have finally left after an annoying half an hour. His phone buzzes in his hand again and he rolls his eyes a little at it but smiles.

As he's standing in front of his door, ready to close it and lock it, he hears footsteps next to him before the heavy door of another apartment closes shut.

Assuming it's his new neighbor, he turns over and bows his head without looking up, choosing to welcome his neighbor instead of being a prick and act like the previous owners when _he_ moved in.

"Hello, you must be my new neighbor, I'm-"

"Oh hey, Seonghwa-ssi, correct?"

_Yunho!? What- Why- Why does ___he___ have to be my new neighbor?! _The older nods and smiles a bit, blindly reaching for the door knob again.

"Going to wo-"

Before the younger can finish his question Seonghwa quickly opens the door and slips into his apartment, Wooyoung can wait.

He sighs once he's inside and his door is closed.

"Why... did I do that?"

He leans his head against it, he's never gonna talk to Yunho with acting like that.

He feels stupid for avoiding him like this, obviously Yunho doesn't mind talking to strangers so why does __he___?_ Isn't it a good thing? That Yunho is willing to talk to him? What must he think of him now?

He drops his jacket onto his couch, a message from Wooyoung making him look at his phone again with droopy eyes.

After a few minutes of staring at his front door he walks out again, shutting his door and finally locking it.

After safely getting to Wooyoung's apartment with no human interaction on the way, he sighs and softly knocks on the door. Seconds after that the door opens and Wooyoung smiles at him, opening it wide enough for Seonghwa to slip in.

He looks at Wooyoung who is eyeing the backpack Seonghwa has in confusion.

"What's that?"

He asks, looking at Seonghwa through his lashes, pointing to the boy's backpack.

"Textbooks."

Seonghwa simply answers, unzipping the zipper and pulling out an old math textbook. They sit on the couch for a moment, making small talk while watching the TV before Seonghwa reminds the younger why he came in the first place.

"I think we should start."

Seonghwa says, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Yeah okay, are you hungry? Cause I am."

Wooyoung says, passing Seonghwa to go into the kitchen. Seonghwa shrugs, he hasn't eaten anything since the moment he woke up and it's almost four pm already so it's only a good time to have something to snack on.

He never understood how he could hold a conversation with Wooyoung for so long.

"I have some fruit if you don't mind, I know it's not Yunho but it's something."

Seonghwa groans, glaring at Wooyoung while taking a hold of an apple sitting on the dining table. Wooyoung laughs and shakes his head, gently taking Seonghwa's forearm without another word and taking him into his bedroom.

"I think we shouldn't be on your bed, it's too small for me to do anything."

Wooyoung hums and shivers when he sits down, just because Seonghwa thinks it's a good idea for them to sit on the freezing cold floor just to have a little more room for the books doesn't mean it is.

But he won't complain.

When they're finally set and ready after a few minutes of shuffling around Seonghwa asks the younger about his problems, which Wooyoung is quick to address. The older nods while flipping through the pages of the thick books lying around.

He squints at the pages, maybe he should take his glasses next time.

He shuts his eyes for a second, his fist coming up to rub them in the low light of Wooyoung's room. He never thought they'd spend almost three hours just talking and then get to the actual studying, when it's getting dark so early, it's barely five pm and the lamps outside are already lit up. He closes his eyes, resting his head in his hands.

He opens his eyes to Yunho's face. The younger man laughs as soon and Seonghwa flinches back, confusion visible on his face. He sits down next to him, one hand resting on the older's clothed thigh. Seonghwa looks around, he knows this place.

Are they in a park?

Yunho snaps him out by turning his head, making Seonghwa look into his eyes. The boy leans in closer, the wide smile slowly fading, making Seonghwa's eyes widen. At first he didn't even know how he got here when he was with Wooyoung a few seconds prior and now this?

"Hyung."

Seonghwa furrows his eyebrows, why would Yunho call him that? They never talked like that before. He pulls back when the younger says it again.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Seonghwa blinks a few times when there are fingers snapping in front of his face. He looks at the boy in front of him, his eyes finally focusing on his new surroundings.

"What? Wooyoung?"

He asks, looking at the younger in confusion. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, leaning back against his bed with the textbook sliding down from his knees into his lap and closing.

"You're thinking about Yunho too much, I get it he moved close to you but..."

He says while flipping through the pages in annoyance. Seonghwa blushes a bit, realizing all that happened was just him spacing out and daydreaming.

He shakes his head and points at Wooyoung childishly in defense after a long pause. The younger looks up with raised eyebrows and Seonghwa frowns a bit at him.

"That's not true, I wasn't even thinking about him, or his pretty eyes, and smile, or..."

Seonghwa trails off when he realizes that he's only proving Wooyoung's point.

"How do you know anyway? That he moved next to me."

Wooyoung rolls his eyes once again.

"I'm his friend, remember? He tells me almost everything."

Seonghwa slowly nods his head.

"Oh, okay, it's not like I care or something."

Wooyoung laughs and looks back down, sighing victoriously when he finds the page they were previously on.

"Sure hyung, we both know just want to get in his pants."

"That's not true!"

Wooyoung looks at him again with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. Seonghwa looks away, looking offended by what Wooyoung just said. He takes a deep breath and looks back at him again with a small smile.

"I want him to get into mine."

Wooyoung snorts before shaking his head and putting down the book, sliding a piece of paper past the pages to find it better later. He lays on the floor, pulling his red hoodie over his knees and looking up at the ceiling with his arms under his head.

He sighs when Seonghwa lays next to him, a textbook on his chest while he looks around the dimly lit room, now that he thinks about it, this isn't the right way to study, they'll damage their eyes in no time like that.

Wooyoung turns to look when his phone buzzes next to his head. It soon begins to ring and he looks at it properly, lifting himself up on his elbow.

He quickly sits up once he reads the caller ID, a smile painting his face. He covers his face with his hand before looking up at Seonghwa who's looking at him with a knowing smile.

He slowly sits up and gets to his feet and walks out of the door, taking one last glance at the blushing and, a bit too widely, smiling younger boy before rolling his eyes and leaving the room. He softly closes the door and heads into the kitchen.

As soon as he gets there Wooyoung's reminder of Yunho being his new neighbor comes into his mind again.

It's almost like they're meant to meet and talk.

Seonghwa shakes his head, he's thinking nonsense. The apartment has been empty for almost four months so of course it's only expected for someone to move in.

Yes, of course.

After a while he makes his way back to Wooyoung's bedroom, assuming the younger already finished his phonecall when it gets quiet.

He gets there a few seconds later, he never understood how Wooyoung could afford such an apartment with the job he has plus with being a student.

When he opens the door Wooyoung's head is resting in his knees, the boy sitting in a completely different position then when Seonghwa left. The older steps closer after closing the door and sits in front of the other boy.

"Is everything okay?

"I need help."

Wooyoung mumbles before looking up into Seonghwa's eyes. The older giggles softly.

"I'm helping you already."

Wooyoung playfully rolls his eyes, the slightest of smiles cracking on his lips.

"I didn't mean that."

By the tone of Wooyoung's voice Seonghwa can tell that whatever he's about to tell him, it's serious business.

"So, what is it."

Wooyoung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, looking at Seonghwa again shortly after.

"Mingi and I want to live together but, I'm not entirely sure about it."

Seonghwa looks a little confused and Wooyoung takes a shaky breath making the older rest one of his hands on his shoulder.

He really wasn't expecting such thing to happen.

Seonghwa also feels like he doesn't fully understand the younger which makes his heart ache, that he can't help his best friend, such pure and loving soul as Wooyoung.

"About what? Woo, you don't want him to move in with you?"

"No no no, not that, I _love_ the idea of living with him, you know I love him, it's just, his parents won't let him move out that easily."

"Why not?"

Seonghwa questions, looking a little more understanding but still a bit confused.

"They're super protective of him, at first they didn't even want me to be at their house when I came to hang out with him at the beginning of our relationship and they still send me dirty looks when I come over now, I mean hyung, he's twenty and they don't want him to move out. He wants to but they don't let him."

Wooyoung sighs, his eyes widening before the next sentence leaves his mouth, his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Maybe they just don't think I'm good enough for their son."

Wooyoung sniffles and Seonghwa quickly pushes away the books and shifts closer to him, throwing his arm around the boy's shoulders when he gets settled.

"Is that why he called you?"

Wooyoung nods, almost immediately.

"Well, it's obvious _he_ wants to live with _you_. Has something ever stopped him from being with you?"

Wooyoung shakes his head, breath shaky and eyes already watering as he stares at the floor.

"See, it's gonna turn out fine, you'll see, don't worry about it alright? He loves you and won't let something come between you two, not even his parents."

Wooyoung nods, turning his body so he's facing Seonghwa.

He looks up at him and smiles a little, arms wrapped around the older's chest as he leans down and rests his face there, wetting Seonghwa sweater with his tears as they slowly escape his eyes.

He breathes in deeply again, a light laugh leaving his mouth.

"Thank you, hyung, really."

Seonghwa pets the boy's head, leaving his hand there, whispering a quiet "no problem." He lifts and turns his head when Wooyoung's phone buzzes on the floor again but the younger doesn't notice. He squints his eyes as the phone lights up, a message shining on the boy's screen.

**minnie**: i love you  
**mi******nnie****: i really do

Seonghwa laughs, these two were so in love it was cutely sickening at times.

"Wooyoung?"

"Yeah?"

The boy answers, muffled by Seonghwa's sweater. The older smiles, pulling back to look at Wooyoung.

"Wanna continue in our studying or should we leave it for tomorrow?"

Wooyoung nods quickly, looking up at Seonghwa with tears in his eyes, Seonghwa's own threatening to do the same.

They spend the rest of the night cuddled up on Wooyoung's couch, watching whatever is on the TV with Seonghwa still whispering comforting things to make Wooyoung relax a little. He never liked when his friends were stressed or hurt.  
  
~~~

The next day goes as usual. Seonghwa leaves early in the morning to go to work, leaving Wooyoung at home to sleep some more.

He suffers through his working hours, meeting up with Minho after work and visiting Wooyoung again towards the end of the day to walk him through some of the basic stuff he needs to know for his exams.

It's not even a month later that Wooyoung betrays his trust by leaving him at the Ho Café with Yunho sitting at their table, trying his very best to talk to them when he has a moment.

As if forcing Seonghwa to order all by himself for the past week wasn't enough.

He couldn't come up with a good excuse either, saying that San just texted him to go shopping, really? And he even had the nerve to push Seonghwa back down to his seat, when he got up to go with him, and tell him that he should stay.

"Okay, bye Youngie!"

Yunho waves at the young boy who excitedly waves at the two back, sticking his tongue out at the glaring Seonghwa. The barista then turns back to the older, still smiling, the patch on his eye making him look even cuter than usual.

"So, how was your day, Seonghwa-ssi?"

Yunho asks, snapping Seonghwa back to the real world. He looks back at him, feeling his heart melt a little at the warm smile.

"G-Good."

Seonghwa chokes out and Yunho chuckles, moving the eye patch with a quiet hiss. He then effortlessly chooses a topic to talk about, doing most of the talking while Seonghwa shamelessly stares at his face.

After watching Yunho leave and come back again at least four times in an hour he gets up from his seat, giving Yunho the sweetest of smiles, his shaky legs barely holding him up. _It's this bad? _He shakes his head.

"I think I should go."

Yunho nods, his bight, blue hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh sure, see you around."

Yunho says, getting up from the seat opposite Seonghwa and walking back while taking a few empty cups from other tables into his hands. Seonghwa sighs while leaving, he shouldn't even try. Yunho is too good for him.

~~~

It's been almost a month of him tutoring Wooyoung and every day he feels like the younger is actually taking something from his explaining, it makes him feel warm whenever he sees Wooyoung so focused on getting his notes correct and trying his best to understand what he's saying.

It's also been about a week since he last talked to or seen Yunho, it's making his heart clench. Just the thought of the younger is making his face heat up.

Seonghwa stuffs his hands down his pockets, his whole body shaking. He really should think before putting just some clothes on. It's almost December and yet he's walking around in a short sleeve and jeans.

"Seonghwa?"

The asked boy looks around in confusion before his eyes meet Yunho's. The younger's expression goes from almost blank to bright in a matter of seconds as he's greeted with Seonghwa's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Yunho."

"It's been so long since I last talked to you!"

Actually, it's only really been few days but who is Seonghwa to tell the younger otherwise. He nods his head a bit, a small smile slipping on his face as they begin walking again.

He trembles again, catching Yunho's attention.

Without another word the taller takes off his jacket throwing it around Seonghwa's shoulders. Seonghwa looks up at him, his heart beating so fast he thinks it's going to burst through his ribcage.

He wants to give Yunho back his jacket and tell him to not worry about him but he thinks he'll literally freeze if he doesn't keep it on.

They engage in a conversation, nothing too deep but enough to keep them from the awkward silence they experienced way too many times before.

A few minutes into their walk Yunho looks down at his phone before putting back into his pocket quickly.

"So, uh, Hwa-ssi."

The older tenses up at the use of that nickname.

"Please," he interrupts, not letting the younger finish his question. "Call me hyung."

He says, looking straight forward, despite knowing how disrespectful he must look, but knowing he can't look at the younger right now.

"Alright, um, what about a, uh, coffee?"

Seonghwa looks up at the other boy, a slightly surprised look on his face because of the sudden question, but oh god is this one of the best things that ever left Yunho's mouth.

"Ye-Yeah, sure."

Seonghwa chokes out, a shiver running down his spine as Yunho smiles and looks around. Seonghwa feels a light blush creep up his neck as he realizes that he's about to finally spend some time with Yunho again.

After so long of wanting to ask him out for a drink or something, Yunho technically did it for him.

"Let's go here? This is the only coffee shop around here that's open until eight."

Seonghwa nods, not wanting to bother the younger with looking for something else.

"Great, my treat."

Seonghwa stares at him for a hot second before shaking his head almost violently.

"No, no, wait Yunho, I'll-"

"I said my treat."

Yunho says with a slight pout on his lips and who is Seonghwa to say no to that face. He nods after a little while and Yunho smiles, walking inside the cozy, little Café.

They order quickly, choosing a table on the second floor. The boy's sit down, getting their orders in no time and enjoying the view from their spot.

Seonghwa clears his throat a few minutes into their silence, looking up at Yunho.

"I'm sorry if this is weird but, uh, can you tell me something about yourself?"

Seonghwa mentally congratulates himself for being brave enough to ask Yunho and actually, for the first time, being the one starting their conversation.

Yunho looks at him in slight shock but smiles and nods a bit with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure, what would want to know?"

Seonghwa feels a little taken aback by that, the tone and the question itself makes him a little regretful of his previous question but he'll go with it. He want to get to know the younger.

"What about, relationships?"

_Great. What a good way to ruin everything Park Seonghwa_. They don't know each other all that well, almost not at all, and he asks such a bold question all of the sudden.

His eyes widen when the younger laughs, loud and clear and beautiful, and nods.

"Wait, really?"

Seonghwa asks. _Maybe I just shouldn't talk at all. _The younger nods and shrugs, his smile getting wider and wider each second.

"If that's what you wanna know, sure, I have nothing to hide."

Seonghwa leans back in his chair, smiling awkwardly. Yunho clears his throat a little before looking straight at Seonghwa, the older could swear he saw all the starts in his eyes for a split second.

"To be honest, I got cheated on so many times that I kinda gave up on dating. It's not worth it, just a waste of time, really."

Seonghwa's heart drops and he quickly scratches the back of his neck with his free hand, trying his best not to look even more awkward but deep down knowing he's failing.

"What if you just haven't met the right one yet?"

Yunho laughs, sarcastically, Seonghwa assumes, and looks back at the older.

"I once thought I have, but then I found her in bed with my, now ex, best friend, and so I came to the realization, that, there's no one out there waiting for _me_."

Seonghwa feels tears pool up in his eyes as he drops his head and looks at his hands. He wants to tell Yunho that he deserves way better. He wants to say _something_, tell Yunho that it's not true but the lump in his throat keeps him silent.

"Anyway,"

Yunho breaks the silence and lays his hands down onto the table before reaching for his cup of coffee that he hasn't touched yet.

"Let's change the topic, you look kinda sad, I don't like that."

He says and Seonghwa can only yell at himself on the inside for being so _so_ stupid and falling for someone so caring and loving like Yunho when he himself can't even bring himself to tell him that he's not alone.

"I can tell you about myself some other day. What do _you_ like? You never really told me much, all I know is that you like your laté with a lot of sugar and whipped cream, a bit of cinnamon if you're in a good mood."

Yunho laughs. Seonghwa looks back at him and nods before taking a deep breath in a laughing at the boy's previous comment.

He never realized that he didn't tell Yunho anything about himself but now that he thinks, the younger has always been the one to talk or start their little talks, god he hates being so mute with new people.

"There's nothing really interesting about me though."

"No no no, that can't be true, you look like you have a lot to tell."

Yunho says, looking at Seonghwa through his lashes as he sips his coffee. Seonghwa smiles, making Yunho do the same, his eyes forming cute crescents.

As seconds turn into minutes and those turn into almost an hour the younger looks at his phone, lighting it up.

His eyes widen a little when he sees the time. He stands up, making Seonghwa look at him as he does so.

"I think we should get going."

He says while putting his phone into his pocket Seonghwa nods, quickly standing up and throwing Yunho's jacket around his shoulders, grabbing his still half full cup of coffee.

It's cold already but he's going to drink it anyway, Yunho paid for it after all.

As they slowly exit the coffee shop and head home, Yunho looks down at Seonghwa, making him look at him also.

"Wanna come over for a bit? Talk and get to know each other even better?"

Seonghwa freezes a bit, but continues walking. People almost never invited him to their apartment or house to "get to know each other better" simply because he was a stranger to them but he can't say he doesn't want to, hell, Yunho just invited him to his apartment to talk, knowing that Seonghwa is still a stranger to him.

Without another word, and as if his body already knows what he wants to do long before he does, he nods.

Yunho nods to himself, reaching in the pocket of his jeans and pulling out his keys as they get closer and closer to their apartment complex and individual apartments.

He quickly unlocks the door to his own, holding the door open as Seonghwa quickly slips in.

Seonghwa's mouth opens in awe. Yunho's apartment is, neat, very clean.

Seonghwa wasn't expecting anything dirty, judging by how Yunho dresses and acts, he doesn't look like someone that would like having a mess.

Seonghwa likes that, he isn't some sort of a clean freak but seeing that Yunho is around the same mindset as him makes him like him more.

He hears the keys jingle before the lock turns and he looks back at the other man. The younger smiles at him shyly before putting his keys on the table.

"I hope you don't mind, my door keeps opening unless it's locked so... I hope you don't think I want to do something to you."

_Please __do_. Seonghwa shakes his head and laughs along with Yunho before heading into his kitchen. He yelps when he feels something brush against his leg.

Yunho looks at him and laughs more, walking over and crouching down to pet the creature that just gave Seonghwa a mini heart attack.

"Oh sorry, this is Mandu, I got her a few weeks ago and... she loves new people."

Seonghwa laughs, also bending down to run his fingers through the cat's fur. Yunho then stands up straight and so does Seonghwa, watching as the younger goes to sit on his dining table, he stays on the same spot though as the pet doesn't allow him to move forward anyway.

"But don't worry, she's well behaved, it seems like she likes you already anyway."

Seonghwa laughs a little, looking down as Mandu walks around and between his feet, meowing every now and then.

He only looks up when Yunho speaks up again.

"Are you hungry? I'm not the best cook but I can make us... something."

Seonghwa giggles and nods, leaning against a wall and watching as Yunho smiles at him and walks over to look through his cupboards and fridge.

Few minutes later he hums and pulls out two cups of instant ramen and looks at Seonghwa over his shoulder.

"Good enough?"

He asks with a slightly apologetic tone and Seonghwa nods quickly, trying his best to escape the cat and stepping closer to take the cups from the other's hands. Yunho sighs and goes to make the water boil.

Soon the cups are filled with water and the boys are slowly walking back into the living room. They sit on the couch for minute, giggling when Mandu jumps on the couch between them.

Seonghwa would ask Yunho to continue with his story but it seems like he doesn't have to because Yunho does it even without him asking.

"My _friends_ were also huge dickheads. After all of them ditched me for whatever reason I thought there's no one I could talk to other than my own self, that is until I met Wooyoung and he introduced me to so many wonderful people like Yeosang and Jongho that actually considered me a friend, and now, I have you, finally a good friend that understands me."

Yunho laughs a Seonghwa feels a light of hope inside him flicker.

He considered him a good friend?

They've only closely known each other for few weeks and he already thought of him as a good friend?

Seonghwa smiles and shifts a little closer to the other boy.

The younger keeps talking mentioning that he's finally free of work the next day.

"Really? I'm free too tomorrow."

Seonghwa says, looking excited. Yunho smiles.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow then."

The older nods, turning so he's facing forward. Yunho chuckles to himself, doing the same. When they are finished with their food Seonghwa takes the cups to throw them into the trash while the blue haired boy chooses something to watch.

He's done quickly, waiting for Seonghwa to return so they can start the movie together.

A few minutes in the older feels something tickle his cheek before there's pressure on his shoulder. He looks over, his breath catching when he sees Yunho's head resting on his shoulder.

He thinks for a second before laying his head on top of Yunho's. If he's in such situation he might as well get something from it. It doesn't take long for him to feel his eyelids get heavy and then, his eyes are closing and mind is shutting off.

~~~

When Seonghwa awakens the sunlight is already shining through the living room and he can hear birds outside the glass windows. His back hurts like hell and his bed seems smaller.

He opens his eyes and looks around, frowning softly. Where is he? This isn't his apartment.

He looks up when he sees a shadow from the corner of his eye, freezing when he sees Yunho. He blushes at the memories from last night.

"I found a place we can go to today."

Yunho says excitedly and Seonghwa nods his head, shifting to give Yunho some space as he sits down next to him. The younger hands him an apple, scrolling around on his phone while eating his own.

About an hour later Yunho is finally locking his door, heading to their destination with Seonghwa by his side. Yunho holds a conversation for the most part of their walk, talking about their surroundings and sometimes making fun of Seonghwa for snoring during the night, which the older is quick to defend with his cold.

Seonghwa's heart drops when they reach a park.

But this isn't just any park, the same park he had dreamed about when he was with Wooyoung. What scares him the most is the fact that he's here with Yunho, alone.

The younger leads him to the nearest bench, letting him sit down before he sits down himself.

Seonghwa blushes when the memory of kissing Yunho comes into his head. He has to clear out his mind, quick. He's afraid that he'll do something he shouldn't if he doesn't. The thought of Yunho's lips against his own is making his mind hazy.

"Are you cold?"

Yunho suddenly asks, watching the shivering male beside him. Seonghwa hesitantly nods his head, watching as Yunho stands up and reaches his hand out to help Seonghwa to his feet.

"Let's go home then, we can do a lot of things there."

Seonghwa nods again, feeling bad because he knows that Yunho wanted to spend the day outside.

"We can stay if you want to-"

"No hyung, your health is more important than this."

The younger smiles, warming up Seonghwa's insides in a second. The taller wraps an arm around his shoulders, begining to slowly walk back to his apartment. He doesn't look mad, which makes Seonghwa a little more at ease.

They walk slowly, looking around before getting to Yunho's home. Seonghwa feels like he's over at Yunho's way more than at his own apartment. He sits the blonde down on his couch, leaving quickly into the kitchen.

Seonghwa shakes his head, he's ruining their day by being a baby.

He looks over when Yunho walks out, holding two mugs in his hands. He looks up at him with big eyes, glancing at the mugs before almost breaking down crying when he notices it's hot chocolate.

He remembers telling Yunho that he prefers sweet over sour and the younger said that he will remember it.

He takes it into his cold hands, the tears threatening to fall when he realizes how much Yunho cherishes him as a friend while he is stupidly in love with someone that's way too good for him.

~~~ 

The next day Seonghwa visits Wooyoung again, forgetting to count how many time he had already tutored him, sometimes with some results, sometimes with none.

But he is proud of the younger, he seemed to understand what Seonghwa was saying.

He sits down on the bed next to the younger, watching him write down something.

"Now that I think about it,"

Seonghwa suddenly speaks up, catching Wooyoung's attention. The younger looks up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What did you do for me and Yunho other than leaving us alone for half an hour?"

He states and Wooyoung freezes. He laughs awkwardly, rubbing his clothed thigh with his unoccupied hand.

"Confidence?"

He says, avoiding the older's eyes. Seonghwa laughs after a second, leaning back and falling down onto the bed. He closes the book, telling Wooyoung to do the same and call the rest of their friends over, excluding Yunho.

Wooyoung nods, somehow understanding why. He also knows that this way he won't learn anything but how can he say no to hanging out with their little circle of friends.

He finishes his call, laying back down with Seonghwa.

Their friends start flooding in just few minutes later, lifting up Seonghwa's mood by simply being there. They order pizzas and other takeout, Wooyoung trashing through his fridge to take out some drinks.

"Where's Yeosang?"

Seonghwa asks, looking around for the younger. The boys shrug, reassuring the oldest that he'll show up eventually.

As if they all called it, the boy shows up with Hongjoong holding him by the waist, making Wooyoung and Jongho roll their eyes and look at each other knowingly.

They sit in a circle for a moment, talking about all the stuff they have missed out on or their favorite memories with each other.

Mingi also mentions that he'll soon be moving in with Wooyoung despite his parents' disagreement, making the rest congratulate him and Wooyoung.

It doesn't take long for Wooyoung and Yeosang to become clingy with their boyfriends, making the rest roll their eyes and groan playfully.

Seonghwa sighs, he would love to have Yunho here too, sit on his lap and feel his arms around his waist just like what Wooyoung and Mingi are doing. But he knows that won't happen. Yunho even told him he gave up on dating, lowering his chances to the lowest point.

He feels a tap on his leg and he quickly looks towards the person trying to get him to pay attention again.

"Is everything okay?"

San asks, expression worried. Seonghwa nods a little, forcing himself to smile.

"Is it because of Yunho?"

He asks and Seonghwa's heart drops. He opens his mouth to ask San about how he knows about him and Yunho but gets cut off by Yeosang.

"Yunho is great guy! Kindest soul out there, good choice hyung."

He says, snuggling closer to Hongjoong. Wooyoung pouts at his words, looking over his shoulder when Mingi pokes his side, mouthing a "you too" to him, making him smile again.

Seonghwa frowns softly.

"How do you know about me and Yunho?"

He asks, making all turn their head to him.

"Wooyoung told us."

They say casually and the oldest feels his face burning red. He turns to look at Wooyoung, eyes wide. Wooyoung giggles, waving his hands around in defense, stumbling over his words while trying to explain.

Seonghwa pushes it to the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into the cushions of Wooyoung's couch.

He catches San's question about him and Yunho again. He sighs, clearing up what is going on between them.

Soon his eyelids become heavy.

He looks to the side, seeing that Yeosang is already passed out over Hongjoong's thighs, he's always been a light drinker, and next to them San sleepily rubbing his eyes while clinging onto Jongho.

He doesn't bother looking at Wooyoung, knowing he's most probably already sleeping since he was so tired during the day.

He lets his eyes fall shut, drifting off in no time. 

~~~

A week.

A whole week of making up shitty excuses to not meet up with him after work or hang out with him, Seonghwa is standing outside Yunho's café.

5:54

"Okay, I'll go in."

Seonghwa whispers to himself, pushing the glass door open and stepping inside the still fresh coffee beans smelling café.

He left work just ten minutes ago and headed here with Minho, who was generous enough to walk him through what to say and what not to say.

"Oh hey! Sorry, we're closing in few minutes and I can't serve you anything."

Yunho looks very sorry for turning Seonghwa down like this but he's still smiling at the other, slightly rosy cheeks peeking from behind the face mask he's already wearing.

The older shakes his head, letting the smallest of shy smiles creep up his face.

"I know, I didn't come to order, I just, came to walk with you home again..."

"You came to pick me up?"

Yunho asks and Seonghwa nods shyly. Why is he getting shy now? Him and Yunho have been walking home together for days now.

Maybe it's because this is the first time he actually decided to pick Yunho up from work and didn't meet him on the way home?

He himself doesn't know.

One thing he knows for sure though, is that Yunho is smiling wider, the way his eyes almost disappear behind his blue bangs give him away easily.

Seonghwa for a moment thinks he's actually laughing at him but that idea leaves his head when he speaks up.

"Oh, okay. Then give me a second, I'll go change and we can go."

He hears Yunho faintly say and so he nods, leaning against one of the walls as the younger takes his phone and heads behind the curtains to the backroom.

He's done in less than ten minutes, walking out with Seonghwa and locking the shop.

As much as Seonghwa loves Yunho's voice and just the fact that the younger is talking to him is wonderful, today is not the day for talking.

Yunho is quiet and the older doesn't feel like starting anything. He stays silent, enjoying Yunho's presence.

He frowns when he sees their apartment complex in the distance. Were they always that fast? They walk up a few pairs of stairs, walking down the long hallway to their respective places.

"Alright, so, see you tomorrow?"

Seonghwa asks after sighing, feeling bad for reaching their destination so quickly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if wanted to come in and hang out or something?"

Yunho says after pulling down his mask, searching for his keys in his coat, smiling.

"S-Sure."

Seonghwa blushes, following Yunho inside. He really is spending more time at Yunho's instead of his own. He takes off his jacket, looking over his shoulder at Yunho after taking off his shoes.

"Lock your door."

He says, looking down at his hands, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, you're right."

Yunho laughs, grabbing his keys and locking the door, leaving the keys in just to be sure it won't open. The younger walks over, bending down to look into Seonghwa's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Seonghwa sighs. He wants to be honest with Yunho and just tell him what's wrong but at the same time, he doesn't want to risk losing Yunho. He wouldn't take that well.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Yunho nods, still looking a little concerned.

Seonghwa leaves late night, feeling like he can't be around Yunho without letting all his feelings out at once. He also knows Yunho is going to work tomorrow and he has the duty of teaching Wooyoung the rest of what they missed out on.

Yunho doesn't let him go without a hug that completely crushes him. He separates himself from the other when tears start to pool up in eyes.

The gaze Yunho is giving him makes his heart flutter, those big doe eyes looking down at him with adoration a bright smile on his face.

~~~

Weeks pass where Seonghwa stupidly ignores Yunho. He can't bring himself to answer his calls because just the simple thought of his voice makes his eyes shine with fresh tears and heart flip.

He feels like if he picked up, he'd let himself go and let out everything about him and how he feels about the young barista.

He doesn't want to think about his feelings, he knows Yunho doesn't date anymore and who in their right mind would date someone like him. 

Seonghwa looks up when the door to Wooyoung's bedroom opens, frowning.

"Jongho? Weren't you supposed to be with San today? I got an angry Yeosang yelling at _me_ that San closed his plans with him to go to the movies with you! Also, shouldn't you be studying? Your last exams are coming up in few days."

Seonghwa furiously taps his foot on the ground, glaring at the youngest.

Jongho shrugs, a teasing smile on his face as he steps into the room, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung's shoulders.

"Well, yeah, we were _supposed to_ but, we kinda fucked up yesterday. He's visiting his parents for the holidays, and so I came over but now they won't let me in to see him after what happened. And yes, I should, but I don't care."

"What did you- or you know what, I don't think I wanna know."

Seonghwa looks away, disgusted. Jongho let's out a laugh making Wooyoung laugh as well. Seonghwa sits on Wooyoung's bed, frowning at his textbooks.

"What don't you understand about it?"

Seonghwa groans in frustration, knowing he might sound way harsher than intended but not really caring.

"Everything! You suck at explaining!"

Wooyoung whines, leaning back into Jongho's figure.

"That's not true! Jongho, tell him that's not true."

Seonghwa says, closing his textbook and pointing it at the boys. He puts it back on the bed before his phone rings.

"Wait."

He says, pulling out his phone and reading the caller ID. His eyes widen upon seeing Yunho's name shining brightly on his screen.

"Wooyoung, that's Yunho."

He says, lifting his eyes from his phone to look at his black haired friend. Wooyoung's eyes widen as well as he joyfully smiles at Seonghwa, clutching one of Jongho's arms in his hands.

"No way! Pick it up!"

Wooyoung says, smiling at the memories from the previous night.

It was almost ten when a text from Yunho had made itself visible on the top of his screen.

**yunhoe**: hey woo  
**yunhoe**: is seonghwa with u rn?

**youngie**: no whats up

**yunhoe**: hes been ignoring me lately

"That stupid squid..." Wooyoung whispered and shook his head.

"That's why he didn't want Yunho over..."

**youngie**: he was pretty busy lately

**yunhoe**: ok thank god  
**yunhoe**: im glad he has u

**youngie**: ???

Wooyoung frowned, looking away from his phone to look at the digital clock next to his TV, nodding at the time. He looked back, his eyes widening when he saw the texts from his blue haired friend.

**yunhoe**: pls dont tell him but i think that hes really cute  
**yunhoe**: i wanted to ask him out the last time he was at mine but he stopped replying to me  
**yunhoe**: tbh i thought he hates me for some reason and i got scared bc i really like him  
**yunhoe**: but dont tell him

Wooyoung felt his mouth curl up into a smile, typing back his reply to the older. _Well, this was unexpected._

**youngie**: ok wow  
**youngie**: i wont tell him but promise me smth

**yunhoe**: ?

**youngie**: ask him out tomorrow  
**youngie**: just do it or i will

**yunhoe**: youngie! :(

**youngie**: :(

**yunhoe**: k but if he says no its ur fault

Wooyoung laughed. _He won't._

The youngest two watch as Seonghwa's face slowly changes from frustrated to red and excited. After a while he puts down his phone, smiling widely.

"So?"

Jongho and Wooyoung ask at the same time, waiting for Seonghwa to tell them what happened.

"I think, I think Yunho just asked me out."

He says calmly, his face playing with different shades of red and pink. He brings his hands up to his face, covering it as best as he can, wheezing from behind them. He feels like a teenage girl but he honestly couldn't care less.

Wooyoung and Jongho smile at each other widely, glad that their friend will finally go out with his dream guy.

Wooyoung helps Seonghwa pack his things and walks him to the front door with a wide smile and a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

Seonghwa asks, still concerned about Wooyoung's studies.

"Yeah, I'll just call Mingi or someone else to help me out, you go get emotionally ready for your _date_ tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Seonghwa laughs shyly. The word date sounds oddly good to his ears. Jongho shows up behind Wooyoung just few seconds later, giving Seonghwa an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"And tell him already, I'm sure it'll end up good."

Wooyoung says, wanting to tell Seonghwa everything Yunho told him but deciding on leaving it to Yunho himself instead.

"I really want to... but I don't know how, I don't want to just come up to him and say, hey, you make me very sexually confused."

Wooyoung snorts, pushing at Seonghwa's shoulder playfully

"Yeah, don't do that but I'm sure it's gonna be fine, just tell him."

He says, opening the door and letting Seonghwa out. The older nods, turning back for the last time with a smirk.

"Also, I don't think it's a good idea to call Mingi, you won't study with _him_."

"That's gross hyung, don't say that." Jongho laughs.

Seonghwa giggles and looks back at Wooyoung who's glaring at him so hard he thinks he'll burn a hole in him with his eyes.

"I-I.. go home hyung."

He says, slowly closing the door with a small wave of his hand. Seonghwa sighs, this is going to be way harder than he thought it would be. Obviously he is very happy, happier than anyone could ever imagine, it's just the fact that he thought this would never happen.

He's nervous, as anyone would be. But he's also excited, he hasn't seen Yunho in a long time and even if the younger didn't mean it as a date, he'll enjoy his company.

~~~  
  
Seonghwa's hands shake as he opens the door, looking up into Yunho's eyes. The younger smiles and without another word pulls Seonghwa into a tight hug.

Seonghwa laughs breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Yunho's frame as well. Holding him close.

They pull apart about a minute later, staring at each other for a second before Yunho speaks up.

"Ready to go?"

He asks and Seonghwa nods, stepping out of his apartment to lock it and follow Yunho wherever he said he would take him.

His throat runs dry when they reach the same park they were in a few weeks ago but he shouldn't assume anything just yet.

It's winter and the park looks wonderful when it's covered in snow and the paths are a little frosty.

They walk through the gates, blushing when the young couple that's leaving gives them a happy and knowing look. They brush it off, looking around at the pretty snow-covered trees and benches.

A truly mesmerizing sight.

Seonghwa's heart almost stops when Yunho grabs one of his arms. He looks back at him, trying his hardest to not laugh.

The younger looks at him with wide eyes and the arm reached out as he tries his best to not fall on his face.

He gets to his stable feet quickly, looking down at Seonghwa and rolling his eyes when the older finally laughs.

"Hush, you know you like me."

Yunho says teasingly. Seonghwa laughs and looks down, taking his phone out and in his hands, looking at it to distract himself from Yunho's eyes that are still on him, seeming like they won't leave him any time soon.

"Yeah, I do."

His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said, head slowly lifting up and eyes meeting Yunho's shocked ones. _Oh no._

To Yunho, Seonghwa looks way more surprised by what he said than he himself does.

The younger smiles at Seonghwa a bit before reaching his hand out, taking Seonghwa's cold ones after only brushing them together a few times.

"Well, good to know, because I thought I was the only one."

Seonghwa furrows his brows and looks at Yunho in confusion. Yunho takes the other one of his hands into his, running his thumbs over Seonghwa's knuckles. If this is what Seonghwa thinks it is, he'll most probably cry.

"What I'm saying is, I like you, Park Seonghwa."

He says, low but enough for Seonghwa to hear. The older shakes his head a bit, still looking confused but feeling light, tears slowly rising up into his eyes.

"B-But, you said you don't want to date-"

"First of all, I didn't say exactly that, and second, you're different, hyung. I like you for who you are and not pretend to be, I like you because you're actually the only person that genuinely cares about me and my life."

Yunho states, pulling Seonghwa even closer.

They're so close Seonghwa can feel Yunho's hot breath on his skin. He looks into Yunho's eyes, gazing into the warmth and softness. He never even noticed the little sparks of light brown in them.

This all seems like a dream, a very realistic one for sure but a dream. This can't be happening.

"Park Seonghwa,"

Yunho whispers, tilting his head.

"Will you, be my boyfriend?"

He finishes, waiting for Seonghwa to respond to him.

Seonghwa's eyes water. He's so close and yet so far.

He wants to say it, as loud as he possibly can _yes_, _yes I will_ but he only forces himself to nod, so slowly he's surprised Yunho recognizes it as a nod.

All his wonders about this being a dream wash away when Yunho finally leans down all the way, pressing his cold yet soft lips against Seonghwa's own.

He lets go off one of Seonghwa's hands, bringing it up to cup his cheek.

The younger softly caresses his cheekbone, gently pulling away and pressing his forehead against Seonghwa's.

He takes a deep breath, shattering and at the same time fixing Seonghwa's heart with his next sentence.

"I really like you, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
